Finding a Date
by DevonCastle
Summary: Canon up to 6.10 This is my first fanfic so be gentle. I'm a Brit so I admit to not having a clue about NY, or NYPD procedure, it shouldn't affect the story. I don't own Castle but all mistakes are mine. Storyline: Conversations Kate Beckett needs to have before setting that wedding date.
1. Chapter 1

Finding a Date. Chapter 1.

Chapter 1 - The Precinct, a few days before Christmas 2013

Detective Kate Beckett raised her blue mug to her lips, grimacing at the cold sludge that remained at the bottom. She knew if she wanted another coffee she'd have to get it herself. Castle was home at the loft putting the final touches to their Christmas decorations in this last week before Christmas.

Kate had managed to dissuade him from setting up his train set any earlier, not wanting a locomotive buzzing past her ear as she snuggled with him on the couch but apparently it was tradition that Alexis helped him and she was free for the afternoon. Kate had adapted remarkably well to his family's exuberant seasonal celebrations but she was happy to leave the preparations to them.

She replaced the mug on the desk and continued reviewing the paperwork in front of her. Captain Gates had been delegating more to her since her return to the Twelfth and Beckett, well aware of the debt she owed her boss, had taken on the work and even begun to enjoy some aspects of it. Gates had made it clear that she expected Kate to think about going for promotion soon, but since the budget reductions, the promotion board exams were on hold.

There was a heap of case files from other Detective teams to be reviewed before they went to the D.A's office. Kate knew, as she had told Harrison Tisdale so long ago, that one of the first things a suspect's lawyer will do is to try to shift suspicion to someone else. Then they'll stick the investigating officer on the stand and ask why they didn't investigate this or check that and then the jury will have doubts. It was all in the detail and the case report needed to reflect that so that there were no cracks for the lawyers to prise open and the victim got the justice they deserved.

This was Karpowski's case and abrasive as that detective could be, she was dedicated and thorough. Beckett signed it off in her neatly flowing script, "KHBeckett, Supervising Detective."

She really need to have that talk with Castle about keeping her name at work; Mrs Castle sounded really great, fulfilling all her dreams but her reputation as a Detective was built on the name of Beckett and having two 'Castles' in the bullpen might just be confusing.

The next file had grease stains on the cover and it she immediately knew it was one of Detective Sullivan's. She sighed. Going by the name of Sully to his colleagues, he had to be the messiest cop she'd ever worked with.

She remembered her first day back after her reinstatement. She'd placed an extra pack of hand wipes in her bag, expecting to have to clean up her desk but on arriving at her usual workplace she'd found it pristine. Smelling of lavender polish the surface was absolutely clear but for a small posy of brightly coloured blooms. The attached card read "Welcome back" and was signed" Kevin & Jenny" She'd picked it up and thanked Ryan, he'd grinned happily. "You're welcome! It was Jenny's idea," ignoring the disdainful smirk from his partner.

Later that morning, with the desk already covered in files and with her precious elephants and favourite selection of pencils and pens in place, she'd seen Castle chatting to the building janitor. He'd placed a folded $50 bill in the man's pocket and Kate had suddenly understood why her desk had been spotless. She should be used to Castle's considerate gestures but it never failed to amaze her how he managed to think of the little things that made her life easier.

She opened Sullivan's case file but stopped immediately .This simply would not do. Knowing better than to yell across the bullpen, she looked around for him. He was at his desk on the other side of the mesh screen with no one else about.

She walked over, file in hand. "What was the name of the victim in your mugging-gone-wrong case?" she asked.

He frowned, not understanding why she didn't know from the file. "Er... Maria Lopez."

"So why does it look like ketchup?" she queried, pointing to the reddish stain hiding the typed entry on the front page of the file.

He swallowed guiltily. "Gee, I'm so sorry. I'll redo it right away." he promised, chastened.

"Your work is solid." She told him gently, handing him the file. "You're a good cop or you wouldn't be here. You should take pride in your work, don't bury it under take out wrappers." She waved at the top of his desk, littered with the debris of various fast food snacks.

He flushed. "Oh gosh. Thanks. Right. Sorry! I mean..." he stopped rambling and stood straighter. "Thanks, Detective Beckett. I'll try to do better. "

Turning back to her place Becket t hadn't noticed that two people were waiting by her desk. Officer Velasquez indicated the young man at her side. "Detective Beckett, you've got a visitor."

Kate blinked, surprised to see Pi grinning weakly at her. "Hi, Mrs. C-to-B, how's things? "

"What are you doing here Pi, is Alexis OK?" was Kate's first thought moving towards him.

"Yeah, she's great, but ...um, could I talk to you a minute?" He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze not quite so sure of himself in the bullpen as he had been those early mornings in Castle's loft.

Kate nodded her thanks to the uniformed officer and led the young man to the interview room, waving him towards one of the low slung chairs. She perched on the edge of the table. "It's Detective Beckett here," she told him, "Now, what's the problem? "

"I, er... have you decided on your wedding date yet?"

"Excuse me? What business is that of yours?" Kate pushed herself off the desk, unconsciously adopting her interrogation posture.

Pi squirmed on his chair, no longer the brash, noisy individual she was used to.

"It's Alexis you see. She was so upset at not being part of your engagement even though she was around and not finding out until she was in Costa Rica and then from her Grams not her Dad and she really looks up to you and she is so scared she'll miss the wedding so she won't sign up for the field trip but her Professor says she should go and she needs to let him know by the first week of next term but she's worried you won't want her at your wedding 'cos she's not been very nice to you and ..."

His gabble of words halted as he took a breath. Kate ran her hands through her hair and sat down opposite him.

"Wait. You're telling me Alexis has a chance for another field trip but won't go in case she misses my wedding?"

"Um... yes, that's about it"

"There's no way I'm getting married without Alexis present." Kate assured him, "And no way Castle would either!" she added for good measure. "When's this field trip?"

"Easter break, last two weeks in April & first in May. It's to Panama this time and Alexis is so good at collating all the data. The Prof. says it'd be great experience."

Kate nodded, the girl had always been well organised and methodical – amazing given Martha's scatty facade & Castle's inability to get down to serious business until it was about to bite him in the ass.

"Well, tell her not to worry, I definitely want her at my wedding and we'll just have to make sure it's not over Easter break. In fact, I probably couldn't get leave then anyway as other Detectives will want time off."

Pi looked even more uncomfortable. "Er... she doesn't know I'm here. She'd hate me coming to you, please don't let on I told you."

Kate stood, opening the door then looking back at Pi as he also got his feet. "Actually Pi, it's a good thing you did. I should've thought to check when others are available; it's not just my wedding. We'll talk about it at Christmas when everyone's together and then it'll seem natural to ask Alexis."

"Thanks Mrs. C-to-B, I mean, Detective B. That's great, only I won't be there at Christmas."

Kate looked at him startled. "You won't?

"No, I haven't seen my family in over a year and my parents have sent me the plane ticket to go home for Christmas." Pi explained.

"So you found your passport? "

"Oh yeah, I guess. " Kate smiled to herself. She'd never thought it was lost and Castle would be over the moon to have Christmas without Pi, even though he'd been trying hard to accept him.

"I asked Alexis to come with me, " Pi said, "but she thought she ought to spend it with her father, you know she's still trying to make things right with him."

"Mmm" Kate acknowledged. They were nearly at the elevator and Kate beckoned to LT as she hit the down button. "This Officer will see you out, Pi. Thanks for coming, Alexis is lucky that you care so much about her."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Detective. "He threw his arms around her in a hug before turning to follow the lanky officer into the elevator.

"Yo Beckett!" Espo called, as she moved back to her desk. "Should Castle be worried?" He grinned at Ryan indicating the interaction he'd just witnessed.

"He's already worried!" quipped Kate, "that's Pi, Alexis' boyfriend."

Espo whistled, "Do we need to take care of him?" finger waving quotation marks as he said it.

"Nope, he may not respect boundaries but he really cares about Alexis. Hey guys," she added, "no need to tell anyone about this visit, it's just Christmas surprises, you know?"

It wasn't far off the truth and she thought Castle would probably consider the young man's absence over Christmas an unexpected gift.

However, she knew she also had to get her act together. The wedding wasn't just about the two of them, she needed bridesmaids!

"Guys, I'm going to see Lanie." she said, pulling her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Has she got a body?" Espo asked

Kate smirked, "Well you would know that, better than most!"

Ryan shook his head sadly at his partner raising his hand for a high-five salute as Kate stepped past on her way to the elevator. "Too easy, Bro!"


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a Date. Chapter 2. The Loft

Kate rode the elevator up to Castle's loft, pleased with her talk with Lanie, the ME.'s squeal of delight still ringing in her ears.

She'd hitched herself onto a scrubbed table in the morgue as her friend bent over yet another victim. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I didn't think he was your case, "indicating the body she was examining.

"It's not about him" Kate tucked some hair behind her ear, giving herself time to think. Taking a deep breath she decided to come straight out with it "Would you be my bridesmaid?"

The ME gasped and peeled off her gloves as she hastened over to Kate. "Hey girl, I thought you'd never ask! You try and stop me. Have you set a date?"

Kate jumped down, returning the embrace her friend offered. "No, I need to talk to the family but I thought I'd check with you first as I know you're going to be away next week."

Dr. Lanie Parish was due to speak at a Pathology conference in Miami in the New Year and had taken the opportunity to have a break in the warmer climate beforehand. It hadn't escaped Kate's notice that Esposito had also asked for time off over the holiday. Ryan had volunteered to cover as he would be taking leave when his new baby arrived.

"What about the venue? Have you seen a dress? What's the colour scheme? Spill girl," commanded the diminutive but feisty medical examiner.

"Not even started." Kate replied. "God, there's so much to think about."

"Hey, don't worry!" Lanie reassured the detective, knowing Kate's former penchant for avoiding things she did not want to deal with. "Soon as I'm back we'll go shopping, it's not as if cost is a factor!"

Lanie twirled around the brightly lit room. "It'll be great fun you'll see." She stopped; realising there was still a body on her slab." I got to work, sorry girl. We'll talk soon!"

"Thanks Lanie." Kate crossed towards the swing doors

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Kate! I want to see Writer-boy's face when you say ´I do´!"

"That's Writer-Man, Lanie. Definitely Writer-Man!" Kate assured her, smirking as she left, somewhat relieved that at least one thing could be ticked off from her mental list of things to do.

Kate closed the door to the loft behind her. The huge train set was chugging around the excessively decorated room, lights and tinsel sparkling everywhere but no one was in sight. She hung her coat in the closet & put away her badge and gun in the small safe Rick had had installed there for the purpose.

She made her way across to Rick's office hearing a burst of laughter and identifying it as from the two men she loved most in the world. As she opened the door her Dad looked up from a comfy chair opposite the big writers' desk, a smile still on his face. "Hi Katie, is it that time already?"

She lightly patted his shoulder " I left early, needed to see Lanie" she told them, moving across to her fiancé perched on the edge of his desk and sat next to him, snuggling an arm around his waist.

"Hey, babe" she whispered as he turned his head to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, respecting the older man looking on.

"What's up Dad? I didn't expect to see you here. Wait - don't tell me you came over to play with Rick's train set?" Both men chuckled again.

"No sweetie, just dropping off some papers for next week's Foundation Board meeting and then Rick asked me for some advice on a couple of companies he's thinking of investing in."

She gaped, not knowing Rick had asked her father for help. She knew her Dad was a more than competent commercial lawyer but these days he tended to deal with claims against the big corporations and she presumed Castle's investments were in those multinational bodies.

She suddenly realised her old habit of making assumptions about Castle might have misled her again. This was another subject on which they needed to talk. Things between them were much easier now but she was still learning to express her feelings in words as well as actions.

She knew that he was a very rich man, that he spent his wealth generously on his family and friends and lived well in a prime location but other than his two properties and the Old Haunt she had no concept of his investments and business interests. She'd made it abundantly clear early on in their working relationship that his wealth did not impress her.

She came out of her reverie realising her Dad was speaking "Are you going to make to the Board meeting next week?"

Kate nodded, she did try to attend when she could. The Johanna Beckett Foundation had been set up by Castle nearly three years ago to help a student attend the law school where her mother used to teach. It was a project close to her heart, not just because it honoured her mother but because it showed Castle in his true light - generous, thoughtful and caring.

Her dad was Chairman of Trustees but her job meant it wasn't always possible for her to attend the quarterly meetings. This time she had arranged a swap with Karpowski.

"Yes Dad. I'll be off that day but I've got to cover New Year's Eve for Karpowski instead." Rick pouted but knew crime did not cease on public holidays and Kate was dedicated to keeping watch over her city.

"Is Alexis still here?" She asked. "No she's gone back to spend the evening with Pi; he's going home to Amsterdam for Christmas, I get my little girl all to myself again." Castle was elated.

"I suggest you try to tone down that enthusiasm," Kate admonished, "she'll be missing him and it won't help if you're so obviously thrilled at his absence."

He huffed, "I know," he nuzzled his forehead against his fiancée, "I'll be good."

He looked across at his future father-in-law. "Did you ever hate Kate's boyfriends?" he queried.

"Many of them," Jim admitted, "but I approve of this one!"

Rick and Kate grinned. Jim stood up placing an empty mug on the table alongside his chair. "Thanks for coffee Rick. I'll see you next week."

"Jim, no, I was hoping you'd join us for Christmas Eve dinner – it's a Castle family tradition and we managed to persuade Kate to join us last year, won't you come?"

Jim looked desperately at Kate. "Well, er... thank you but I don't think so. I usually go up to my sister for Christmas day and she lives upstate, so um..."

Kate stepped in to help, knowing her father was floundering. "My Aunt Theresa is a retired teacher of Russian Literature at NYU. She's lives alone now so Dad usually visits at Christmas."

Castle shrugged disconsolately. Jim picked up his coat and briefcase and led the way to the front door. Rick took Kate's hand as they followed him across the wide expanse of the loft.

"Thanks for coming, Jim" he said shaking hands. Kate leant in to place a kiss on her Dad's cheek.

"I'll see you again before Christmas" she promised. "I've not wrapped Aunt Theresa's present yet"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rick exclaimed. He dashed into his office grabbing an envelope from the desk drawer and hurried back to where the two Becketts stood by the now open door.

"Have a great Christmas, Jim!" He handed the sealed envelope to the surprised lawyer.

Jim flushed "I've not got anything for you."

"That's ok." Rick smiled. "You're giving me your daughter, that'll do."

"Do! " Squeaked Kate, smacking his bicep "You'll pay for that, mister"

Jim grinned, he loved their banter. It reminded him of the fun and loving relationship he'd had with Johanna. "Don't worry Katie, he didn't actually ask my permission to marry you; we both knew it was your decision alone."

She stared at them both. "You asked my Dad?" She exclaimed.

"Only for his approval, not for your hand." Rick admitted.

"When?" Demanded Kate.

"Uh, um ..."

"While you were standing on a bomb as I later found out," supplied Jim, "that's why when you called me to say g- goodbye, it went to voicemail." Jim stuttered, remembering the awful feeling he'd had as he listened to the message of love she'd left him, expecting it to be the last words she spoke on this earth.

"But then I decided I couldn't marry a dead body, so I came back to save your life, yet again!" Castle said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah you did" she remembered, softly gazing up at him.

"Um, I'd better go" Jim winked at them. "I don't need to see anymore!" He could feel the intensity vibrating between them.

She was still blushing as the door closed behind him. She rose up on her toes to kiss Castle, it was gentle and grateful and loving and he tried to deepen it but she took a step back, glaring at him, "But you didn't propose for months after that?"

"I got scared," he admitted, "scared you'd turn me down. Scared I wasn't good enough, you'd met Vaughn and were obviously impressed and I couldn't compete with him."

She leaned up to brush her lips across his jaw "He wasn't you," she assured him, again. "I only want you".

"Well now you' ve got me and we've got the loft to ourselves tonight, any ideas what we could do?" Castle wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well," she responded, smiling up at him, "we could get something to eat; we could watch TV," she hesitated, "unless there's anything else you can think of?" She looked up at him from under her lashes, biting her lower lip which she knows gets to him every time.

He inhaled sharply, but just then her stomach rumbled and they both burst out laughing. "Food first, there's a casserole in the oven. I'll just do the veg if you want to change into something more ... he waved a hand in the air, not daring to make the shape of a woman's outline. He's sure she'll look amazing in whatever she puts on but she usually changes from her more formal office attire to something more comfortable and relaxing when she's home.

"Yeah," already unbuttoning her shirt, she swayed her hips as she walked towards their bedroom, "I'll do that." Castle licked his lips and wondered yet again how he came to be so lucky that this woman loves him and lives with him.

Later, with the dishes stacked and the kitchen cleared he brought her a large glass of her favourite wine as she reclined on the couch. She made room as he settled in behind her, leaning back against his chest, his legs bracketing hers.

"What was in the envelope?" She queried, gently. "Um, oh, for your Dad," replied Castle, "it's a season ticket for his baseball team."

"Wow," she said, "he'll enjoy that."

"Yeah, and it comes with guest passes to home games so you can go with him if you want... or he could take Mother?" They giggled, remembering the tension the sporting topic had raised the first time it came up at a family dinner.

"Pity about your Dad," Castle mused, "it'd be nice to be all together for Christmas." Kate knew how important family was to him; the man whose childhood had been spent with a single actress mother, an ever changing list of apartments to call home and not a few of Martha's temporary male admirers.

"It's this." She admitted, holding up her glass of wine. "You know he's a recovering alcoholic, which means he has to be on his guard whenever there's booze around. He can't relax, he can't enjoy himself."

Castle eased her up, leaning forward and turning to look at her closely. "God, I didn't think of it like that." he gasped. "I mean I know never to offer him alcohol and not to allow anyone else to but I really didn't think it through. I'm so stupid."

"No babe," she hushed, "it's just difficult for him, especially at Christmas and New Year. It's bad enough coping without my Mom," her voice faltered but Kate sucked in her breath and continued, "everyone else is knocking it back, having a good time and he has to be extra careful. So he avoids the parties and dinners and goes to my Aunt who is a teetotaller, and then on to his cabin, until he feels it's safe to come back to the city."

She felt protective of her father now. It hadn't been easy when he'd started coming home reeling drunk and stinking. As it got worse and more regular, she'd moved out and hadn't seen him for months at a time, until eventually as a uniformed cop she'd been called to a drunken brawl and found herself arresting her own father. He'd hit her as she tried to remove a bottle of whisky from his grasp and as the incident had been witnessed by other uniforms she'd had no option but to put the cuffs in him.

Sobering up in the cell next morning he'd been appalled to see the bruise on her face and let her book him into a rehab clinic. There had been relapses and tears, renewed promises and periods of relative sobriety until at last with continuing help from a sponsor and the support of his daughter and his own determination he'd managed to control his craving. He hadn't had a drink in nearly ten years and she's proud of him for his perseverance.

So many people, good, well meaning, intelligent people didn't realise alcoholism couldn't be cured, there was no off switch. It was now a case of avoiding temptation and resisting it when it came.

Castle watched the expressions flitting across his fiancée's face reading her sorrow and regret and pride. "Well he's sober now, and he loves you" he stated, turning her body until she's underneath him on the couch; he pressed gentle kisses along her brow line. "I'm sorry I made it awkward," he apologized, "I never meant to embarrass him."

"I know, it's ok," she answered, softly. Then, as she returned his kisses and their caresses become more heated, further words were unnecessary.

**A/N Thanks so much for your encouragement, I'm overwhelmed! This is particularly for guest reviewers and those who have followed & favourited - hope it meets expectations.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a Date Ch. 3. The Loft Christmas Eve

She exited the steamy bathroom dressed in just her lacy underwear and pulled a pair of newly laundered jeans and a dark green slinky top from the spacious closet. She put her hair up in a loose chignon, curls escaping to frame her face. Often she padded around the loft in an old pair of comfy walking socks but that wouldn't do this evening and she tucked her feet into a pair of soft mules.

A light touch of make-up applied she reached to strap her father's watch around her wrist. He was due to arrive any minute for Christmas Eve dinner. She thought back to the previous day's events which had led to him accepting the invitation.

Expecting to be in court most of the day on a murder trial she'd been called to the stand quite early and had given her evidence firmly and clearly. So compelling was she that the suspect's lawyer had persuaded him change his plea to guilty in hope of a lighter sentence. The Judge had released her thanking her for her service and she'd decided, as she wasn't expected back at the precinct, to have an early lunch at home with Rick before returning to work.

Unwinding her scarf from around her neck as she closed the door she'd been surprised to see the three members of the Castle family staring at her from the kitchen, Alexis having temporarily moved back to the loft for the holiday. Rick suddenly looked uncomfortable and knowing him as she did she realised he'd done something that he wasn't sure of her reaction.

"What's up?" she asked moving towards them. They looked at each other sheepishly.

Inevitably it was Martha who spoke first. "Katherine, darling" she began, "Richard told us why Jim turned down our invitation to Christmas dinner. We're so sorry. It just didn't occur to us how difficult it would be for him."

As she took a breath Alexis jumped in "So we discussed it," she said, looking at her Grams and her Dad for confirmation, "and we decided it was a choice between having your Dad's company on the one hand," she held out one hand as if balancing something on it "or alcohol on the table," she held out the other hand. "And we took a vote and decided we wanted to see your Dad." she finished, raising that hand in the air.

Martha and Rick solemnly raised their hands, nodding in agreement. Her fiancé came towards her, slipping his hands under her open jacket he held her by the waist; she could feel the warmth of his palms through her shirt. "If we make the loft an alcohol free zone, would he come for dinner?" He questioned, hopefully.

"I can't ask you to do that!" Kate gasped, overwhelmed once again by the genuine concern for her and her father.

"No darling and you didn't," Martha continued, "we offered. Even I can manage one dinner without a drink!"

Rick looked pointedly at the already half empty bottle of wine on the counter. "You might need to practice that." he said. Martha slapped his hand away as he reached for the bottle. "Now its open it'll only spoil!" she responded incorrigibly.

"Are you sure?" Kate regarded them each in turn,

Alexis nodded. "Please ask him again. We'd love to have a proper family dinner." Her face fell, as she realised her boyfriend wouldn't be present. Kate eased herself from Ricks grasp. She was not a naturally demonstrative person but she' d observed the by-play and been on the receiving end of so many loving gestures from this family, she felt ready to offer her own. Taking one of Alexis' hands in her own and reaching across to hold one of Martha's, she spoke sincerely. "Thank you, thank you all," glancing at Rick, "I will ask him, but he may already have made his arrangements. "

After a light lunch she'd called her Dad from the precinct. "You know my phone's been ringing all afternoon?" Jim stated, after they had exchanged greetings.

"Who?" Kate wanted to know.

"All of them!" asserted Jim, laughing. "Martha, Alexis and Rick each called to invite me to dinner tomorrow - apparently there will be no booze." She could hear the unspoken question in his voice -´who's been talking about me? ´

Kate grimaced, knowing how his affliction continued to embarrass him. "It's all right," he said, "they mean well."

"Yes," she replied, "they do and they draw you into their warm, loving circle until you wonder how you ever existed without it. "

Jim thought himself blessed that his daughter had found such a family when their own had been cut down by tragedy.

"Will you come, Dad?" She asked. "It'd be so nice to spend Christmas together again."

"Yes," he confirmed, "I've already called Theresa and asked if it's ok if I drive up Christmas morning. She'll be busy at her church service anyway."

Kate nodded, grateful he was ready to change his customs as she had done the previous year.

Now it was time for new traditions on Christmas Eve. Giving herself a quick check in the mirror she saw Rick come in to their bedroom from his office. "Everything's ready," he said, "the booze is put away and there's water and juice on the table -oh, and that Elderflower cordial you wanted to try."

Kate nodded her thanks. She swung round from the dresser. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "You are beautiful. Lucky me!" His large hands cupped her jaw and he kissed her, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind her ear. Even after all this time Kate still found it difficult to accept his heartfelt compliments, but she returned his kiss enthusiastically.

"With everyone together tonight it might be a good time to discuss wedding dates." She hinted, fully intending to have the necessary conversation with Alexis but not wanting to surprise him.

"Good idea! " Rick agreed. "Are you ready?"

She looked at him inquiringly, then realised he wasn't questioning her preparedness for their future together but reminding her that the door buzzer had sounded which meant her father had arrived.

"Almost!" She promised, quickly picking the chain and rings lying on the dresser. She slipped her engagement ring off the chain and placed it on her fourth finger, lifting the chain with her mother's ring over her head and tucking it under her top.

Rick took her hand in his, raising the ring to his lips and grazed a kiss across her knuckles.

"Thank you!" he breathed, and Kate knew it was for so much more than openly wearing her engagement ring. As he turned to lead the way towards the living area she called after him "Hey Rick," he looked back "you're rather special yourself!" He was also dressed in jeans with a bottle green dress shirt open at the neck, his sleeves partly rolled up his well muscled arms. As well as thinking alike these days their synchronicity seemed to extend to their colour schemes. He'd left the shower first to finish preparing the dinner and she hadn't known he'd also chosen green. It suited him.

"I knew you'd realise it eventually!" He grinned triumphantly. She rolled her eyes at him smacking him lightly on his rear as she pushed him through the door.

Her father was being greeted with a swift hug from Alexis. Martha wafted an air kiss on both his cheeks before Kate caught up to him, putting an arm around his waist as she led him to the dining table. It was a magnificent spread and Alexis fetched warmed plates to the table.

They all sat, passing around the dishes and swapping stories. Alexis asked about Jim's class action against a company using one of the chemicals thought to be involved in the reduction in bee populations. "Come over and see the research reports I've got," her father offered, "bring Pi along if he's interested."

Kate was thankful that her father seemed to accept the young man was part of Alexis' life. She knew from her own experience that obvious disapproval would only drive the girl further towards her choice of boyfriend and less able to admit her mistake if the relationship didn't work out.

Kate absorbed the family atmosphere like breathing in air fresh with scents of spring. She saw Jim and Martha laughing over some theatre story and Rick regaling his daughter with some exaggerated version of an arrest one of the uniforms had made. None of the hilarity seemed at all diminished by the absence of alcohol.

Eventually Jim sat back in his chair. "That was a wonderful meal" he said "thank you all. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much." There was a moment's silence around the table.

Jim quickly eased the tension patting his stomach. "I'll need a new suit for your wedding Katie," he told her, "this one seems to have shrunk in the wardrobe." They all laughed.

"Speaking of weddings" she said flicking a look at Rick, "now we're all together we ought to discuss dates. "

She looked over the table to Martha, "Any plans for theatre tours or dates we need to avoid?" She asked.

"Nothing that can't be changed," the older woman assured her, "your wedding is one show I don't intend to miss!"

"What about you, Dad?" Kate leaned towards her father. "I want you to walk me down the aisle. Anything on next year?" She had not expected him to have commitments, so was surprised when he answered "Actually yes. This case I'm working on, the European courts are investigating too. I intend to go over for the hearings in October but I could always fly back for a weekend." he added.

"No Dad. I'm sure we can avoid October now we know. "

"Alexis, "she turned to the girl sitting alongside her, placing a hand on the girl's arm, "I'd very much like you to be one of my bridesmaids, if you want to, that is?"

The redhead blushed, her mouth dropping open. "Really, you want me?" She gasped. "I mean I'd love to, I've never been a bridesmaid!"

"Lanie will be there too" Kate reassured her. Alexis fiddled with her napkin "I don't want to miss it," she admitted, "but I have a chance for another field trip. I mean, I don't have to go. I'd rather be at the wedding!" She finally met Kate's eye. Kate patted her arm.

"When is it?" she asked casually, hiding the fact that she already knew.

"Um... Easter," the girl replied," Easter break"

"Fine!" Kate observed. "It could be difficult then to get leave from the precinct as others will want family time. So not Easter and not October" She looked at Rick. "I think we can work around that."

He was looking at her adoringly, delighted that she had given his daughter such an important role, particularly as Alexis had not been so friendly towards her since their engagement. He knew they'd talked things through after the Innocence Review case and he was aware his fiancée thought he'd overreacted with Pi but he wasn't really sure how things lay between his two favourite girls. It seemed they were OK. Very OK.

Rick transferred his gaze to his daughter who was bouncing on her chair like she had as a four-year old. "Whee! I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" She exclaimed, eyes shining.

"And don't worry about the fee for your field trip, my treat for standing up with me," announced Kate.

"Oh no, it's too much!" Alexis protested. "Kate, you can't," remonstrated Rick, at the same time.

Kate posed as if really annoyed, her hand on her hip and a glare in her eye "Can't?" She raised an eyebrow at him "You don't own all my worldly goods just yet!"

"Um..." he swallowed looking around the table for help. As usual his deflection technique came to his rescue. "Jim, you told her I was only marrying her for her pension fund didn't you?"

Jim played along "'Fraid so, Rick," he agreed, "that and her body!"

"Dad! " Kate exclaimed. "Eww!" cried Alexis. Martha choked her mirth down, enjoying the teasing between them and thrilled to see the joy on her granddaughter's face.

Alexis pushed her chair back "Excuse me," she said, "I must go and tell Pi the good news. "

She made to pass behind Kate's chair, then, pausing threw her arms around Kate's neck and leant her chin on Kate's hair. "Thanks Mom," she whispered. "Love you!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I am so grateful for your reviews & follows - an amazing response. I have to admit I was rather worried that introducing both Sully and Pi in the first chapter would put off many readers. The fans really didn't like those characters, don't worry they won't be back in person. Several more chapters to go, please stay with me. Any/all constructive criticism welcomed._

Finding a Date. Ch. 4.

_(Alexis pushed her chair back "Excuse me," she said, "I must go and tell Pi the good news. "_

_She made to pass behind Kate's chair, then, pausing threw her arms around Kate's neck and leant her chin on Kate's hair. "Thanks Mom," she whispered. "Love you!")_

Alexis skipped upstairs, chanting as she went "I'm going to be a bridesmaid "over and over, unaware of the silence that fallen around the table.

Kate sat, her mouth hanging open, her glass of water held suspended in mid air. Frozen, speechless. "Did she ..." Kate tried again. "Did I hear ... she called me..." she choked up, shaking her head.

Martha regarded her, smiling across the table. The older woman reached across, gently catching and stroking Kate's fingers. "That was a really nice thing you did, Katherine," she commented, "she's been so worried you wouldn't want her at the wedding."

"Of course I want her at the wedding," gasped Kate. "I wouldn't dream of getting married without her there. What was she even thinking of?"

"Well, she hasn't behaved very nicely towards you since she got back from Costa Rica," Martha pointed out, "and she thought you might hold it against her."

Kate shook her head. "She's just feeling left out. I know that she's had her father to herself and suddenly I'm around." Kate winced as she said it, hoping Rick wouldn't think she was criticising his beloved daughter. Martha considered that statement. "It's not that, "she told Kate, "you've been around awhile, maybe not living here at the loft," she amended. " I just think there have been too many changes in her life recently. She's growing up but she's still not quite sure how she fits into the new scenario. It's all hitting her at once, being away at College, the Paris thing, your engagement and then being with Pi. It's a lot of adjustment in a short space of time." As usual Martha's comment was insightful.

"We'll have to invite Pi to the wedding, perhaps he could be an usher?" Kate queried"

Rick shrugged. Kate looked around the table, "I want you all there, all my family" she affirmed.

"Me too?" asked Rick, hopefully. They all chuckled. "Yeah." She couldn't stop the wide smile.  
"Yeah, I'd like you to be there, too".

"So if you've decided on your bridesmaids, who do I choose for best man?" Rick look concerned.

"I mean, Ryan or Esposito? One of them is going to be mad at me!"

"Why choose? They're a team, ask them both," suggested Kate.

"You don't mind? " Rick questioned.

"No," she assured him, "though I might ask Evelyn's girls to boost the numbers on my side. I'm just not sure if they'd want to do it. It might drag up bad memories."

Rick knew she was referring to the fact that the last time she'd seen the girls had been at their father, Roy Montgomery's funeral. And the last time they'd seen her she'd been bleeding out on the cemetery grass. He swallowed hard, tamping down the memory which still wrenched at him despite the fact she now lived in his loft and slept in his arms.

"Give Evelyn a call," he suggested, "see what she thinks."

He knew Kate, Lanie and a few others kept in touch through an occasional girls' night at the Old Haunt. Kate nodded "I'll do that."

"Er... going back to the money," Jim spoke hesitantly. "Jo and I put money away for when Katie got married and it's still there, been gathering interest rather too long now," he added lugubriously, as the others smiled, acknowledging that Kate wasn't a youthful bride. "I hope you'll let me pay at least some of the costs?" he stated. "I'm quite traditional at heart and I'd like to help."

Kate quickly reached across squeezing his arm lightly.

"Thank you, Dad," she said, "of course you can contribute. I want you to be involved in all of it. Would it be all right if you paid for the venue and the transport? That way I'll know Rick hasn't ordered a rocket to get married in space! "

"Nooo!" cried Rick, "I want to, it'd be so cool."

"Cool?" Kate rolled her eyes at him. "I think you mean absolute zero!" He shook his head at her clever retort as she went on. "Anyway, no arguments, I'm paying for my own dress -but you can lend Alexis your credit card for her outfit"

"And mine!" piped up the irrepressible Martha. Rick groaned pretending he minded about the expenses his mother and daughter would charge to him.

"Coffee anyone?" he asked, getting up from the table.

"Not for me, thanks." Jim replied. "I've got an early start tomorrow, I should be getting back."

"I'll call the car service" Rick promised.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I can take the subway," protested Jim.

"It's no trouble, it's all arranged." Rick used the house phone to call Eduardo who replied the car was already downstairs as it his nephew Sammy driving that evening and he dropped in to chat.

Martha also stood. "Can I hitch a lift Jim?" she asked "I'm going on to a party."

"Of course, my pleasure!"

"Alexi's sweetie!" Rick called upstairs. "Jim's leaving, come down and say goodbye".

The group moved towards the door. Rick shook Jim s hand "Thanks for coming," he said sincerely. "It s been great having you here."

"Thanks for asking." Jim responded "I've had a great time." "Really great!" he added reflectively.

He kissed Kate farewell, accepting a capacious bag from her "Presents for you and Aunt Theresa" she told him.

Alexis ran down the stairs. "Pi says thanks for the invite to talk about the class action case. Can we come when he's back?" Jim nodded. "Sure, you'll have to come to the office to read the case files." He reached for his business card. "Give me call after the New Year. Perhaps you can help with some of the research?"

She looked expectantly at him, eyes sparkling "Really? You'd let me?"

"Yes, Katie told me how you saved that guy on your Innocence Project; she was very impressed by your persistence."

Alexis glanced sideways at Kate" Th... Thanks" she stammered, suddenly shy.

Martha swept down the stairs, now wearing a floor length faux animal skin coat.

"You going hunting?" Jim quipped.

"Oh it's a jungle out there," she assured him, linking her arm in his as they made their way to the elevator. The others waved and a chorus of "Happy Christmas!" and "Thanks" drowned the ping as the elevator arrived.

As the door to the loft closed, Alexis hesitated. Kate put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "What you said earlier, calling me Mom? I was touched and honoured but I'm not going to try and be a Mom to you. You're an intelligent young woman and you're growing up. But if you need a friend, or a big sister, someone to talk to about anything, I'll be here for you." She indicated over her shoulder at Rick who was standing watching their interactions. "It'll just be us, girl talk, unless it's about your health or safety in which case I will have to involve him."

Rick acquiesced with a nod. He trusted Kate implicitly with the welfare of his daughter and had long ago made legal provision to that effect, but now, as he moved past them towards the dining table, he pouted "But I like girl talk too!"

"Thanks Kate. I'd like that," the redhead spoke quietly. "Dad" she kissed him goodnight, "I'm going up to talk with Pi again."

Rick entwined his fingers with Kate's. "Seems we got stuck with the clearing up again."

She smiled "Come on," she pulled him towards the kitchen area, "if your luck holds you might get a reward later!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning – a bit of angst in this chapter. _

Finding a Date Ch. 5 – set 9th January 2014.

"Please let me come?" Castle sat propped on his pillow regarding his fiancé worriedly.

This was no time for puppy dog eyes or endearing gestures but he really wanted to be with her on this day particularly.

"No Castle, I need to do this alone." She lifted her hair off her collar as she finished putting on the jacket of a sharp black pant suit contrasting with a button-up white shirt.

"I just need a bit of space." She sighed, she really wasn't going back to old ways or trying to run but today she felt ... she didn't know what she felt and she was afraid she'd take it out on her fiancé, snap at him for something he didn't deserve so it was better she got through this alone.

She crossed to his side of the bed leaning down to kiss his bed head hair "I'll see you at the precinct later – bring coffee? " Kate asked, hopefully.

"Don't I always?" He raised an eyebrow as she leant down then snagged her hand, pressing a kiss to the palm before wrapping her fingers around the spot and letting go. He heard the front door click and glanced at the time on his bedside clock realising it was still dark outside. 6.42a.m. – he groaned. Early mornings were the one and only downside of following his favourite cop around New York City.

He wasn't going to go back to sleep now and he eased out of the bed in his boxers and t-shirt making his way to the bathroom where the fragrance of her shampoo still hung in the air.

Beckett let herself put of the loft quietly, she had no idea if Martha was in and Alexis had gone back to her apartment after the holidays but after so many years of working early shifts and getting home at unsocial hours it had become second nature to move quietly past the neighbours.

Her phone rang as she waited for the elevator and she swiped the screen quickly, "Beckett."

Dispatch informed her of the discovery of a body, "Text me the address." she requested crisply. Her plans would have to wait.

Several CSU technicians were doing their stuff as she parked her cruiser. She fastened the top button of her fawn wool coat glad of its warmth in the early morning air. A young woman's body lay propped in a shop doorway, her legs splayed out across the sidewalk.

Esposito approached "Yo Beckett. Didn't think you'd be here this morning." She shrugged, "I got the same call you did. What's the story? "

"White female, late teens or early twenties, no id. Taxi driver saw her as he went to the ATM just there – he indicated with his chin towards the adjacent shop front. "Uni's are looking for a purse but nothing so far."

Beckett crouched down for a closer look at the victim. She was warmly but not expensively dressed, no sign of blood.

Perlmutter was crouched on the opposite side of the victim. He looked over her shoulder "Where's your tag-long?"

She looked at him evenly, "I'll let him know you missed him!"

Sidney Perlmutter was famous across the NYPD for his acerbic comments but he rarely addressed them to Beckett. Although he had little empathy with the living the dead seemed to communicate their story in detail. Perlmutter had a great deal of respect for the Detective but not so much for the writer who usually accompanied her. He stood a little stiffly, the penetrating cold spell was over but the sun was barely up and he was chilled through. "There's sign of blunt force trauma here," he told Beckett indicating a spot on the victim's skull above her ear, "t.o.d round about midnight. I'll know more once she's on the table."

Beckett nodded, there was no way Perlmutter was going to offer any theories, he dealt strictly in facts.

"Canvass the area, check for any CCTV, you know the drill. We can't do much until we know who she is. Get someone to help you with missing persons, ok?" Beckett knew she didn't really have to tell Espo his job, she was as much confirming the process in her own mind as giving him instructions. "Circulate her picture to the media?" queried Espo. "Yeah, good idea. Might help us get an identity quicker."

"Have you heard from Ryan?" she asked as they walked back to their respective cars.

"Yeah, he's glad to be home but Jenny's mom has arrived. Seems she thinks Kev got himself trapped in a burning building to draw attention to himself!"

Esposito coughed his lungs still sore from smoke inhalation. Both detectives had been kept in hospital for observation overnight after their ordeal at the warehouse a couple of days earlier but Ryan had needed stitches in his leg wound and had been detained a further 24 hours. Jenny had been allowed home next morning but her delight in their healthy newborn daughter was tempered by concern for her injured husband who would be off for a while recovering and enjoying some paternity leave. As a result, Beckett and Esposito were short of a team member, two team members this morning Kate amended in her head.

"We've still got diapers and stuff Castle bought for Cosmo; I'll take them round at the weekend. I thought I'd let them get settled first."

Beckett turned to Esposito. "Can you manage on your own for an hour or so there's something I need to do."

Esposito nodded knowing, exactly what it was she intended. "Sure thing, I'll see you later."

Esposito entered the bullpen, grateful for the warmth after the cold outside. It was quiet this morning with just a couple of officers at their desks and a low hum across the room. He set his folder of case notes down on his desk and booted up his computer. He'd already dropped off the picture and brief details with the Press liaison asking them to circulate it on the morning news broadcasts and later editions of the papers. There wasn't much more he could do until the uniforms canvassing the area reported back except pull up a clean murder board and start putting up the known facts, victim's photo and timeline with estimated time of death marked about midnight.

It was usually Ryan's job to collect CCTV but today he needed to do it. The necessary requests placed he realised the shop next to his crime scene would now be open for business and he phoned through explaining why he needed their ATM footage. He then texted Officer Hastings who was canvassing in the area to pick it up for him.

That done, he made his way to the break room to get a nice hot cup of coffee. As he returned to his desk the Captain's office door swung open.

"Where's Detective Beckett?" Gates demanded. Taken by surprise, Esposito didn't have time to think of an excuse. "Uh... she's taken some personal time. " he stuttered.

"My office now!" She commanded.

He entered, shutting the door carefully behind him and standing square to the Captains desk.

"Is she all right?" Gates asked her tone decidedly different as she swung her glasses between her fingers. Esposito decided honesty was the best policy. "It's the anniversary of her mother's death, Sir. She always goes to the cemetery before shift but this morning we caught a body so she's gone on there now. She'll be back in an hour." he assured the Captain.

Gates sat down heavily, sucking in a breath. "The body has been identified," she informed him," by the Police Commissioner no less. The victim was their nanny. This is high priority and the press will be crawling all over it. I want it done quickly and I want it done right. Am I understood?"

"Sir!" replied the Latino detective crisply. He didn't need telling.

She handed him a sheet of paper with the details the Commissioner had dictated over the phone. "The address is on there, get round there now. Tell Beckett I want to see her the minute she comes in. "

"Yes Sir!" Esposito exited the office, pulling the door to behind him and exhaling sharply. Suddenly the case had taken on its own momentum. He called Beckett's cell which went to voicemail as he'd expected. He left a message then sent a text. Then, to be safe he texted Castle.

Beckett made her way carefully through the cemetery, the grass paths slippery with dew. She stood where she'd stood so often before, in front of her mother's grave. Johanna Beckett's birth and death dates were set out in black script, she'd been just 47 years old. Her death - her murder- occurring within a matter of weeks of her forty-eighth birthday. The inscription above was engraved on Beckett's heart and in her brain as well as the cold grey granite stone. "Vincit Omnia Veritas."

Beckett clasped one of the rings she wore on a chain around her neck. "Hi Mom," she whispered, "Sorry I haven't been for while. You know I told you I was getting married but I so wish you could be there." Her breath caught and she was suddenly aware she wasn't alone. She swung round to see her Dad standing awkwardly a few paces back.

"I thought you'd be gone by now,"he said. "You're usually here before shift. " She nodded, not asking how he knew. "We caught a body first thing, so I'm later today. "

He came up to her "OK if I stay?"

They didn't visit together usually, she'd assumed he came but they never spoke about it. Neither wanting to tempt the pain they both felt. Neither good at expressing their true feelings, either each other or for the woman they'd both loved and lost.

They were silent for several minutes, each with their thoughts. Beckett barely registering the slam of a car door in the distance until her Dad spoke softly.

"Here are the others."

"Others?" Kate turned to stare at him. He indicated three figures in the distance organising themselves as they exited a town car. "Rick has come every year since he started working with you," her Dad quietly informed her, "I didn't realise it was him at first, he was just a figure in the distance standing by my wife's grave. " his voice faltered ,"then once we'd been introduced I realised where I'd seen him. They all came last year as well. I expect you'd already been and gone. "

Kate watched Castle, Alexis and Martha approaching. She wasn't shocked, not even surprised really it was just like them and she knew she'd underestimated these good people yet again.

Castle looked like he was trying to hide behind Alexis but Martha came straight up to them. "Katherine darling, would it be all right if we paid our respects to the wonderful woman who gave us you? "

Kate blinked away the sudden swell of tears "Of course, Martha."

"I'm sorry," she looked at Rick "I don't need to do this alone anymore do I?" The realisation was like a warm glow spreading through her, the grief remained but now her hurt was their hurt, and they would support her through it.

The older woman placed a bunch of white lilies on the grave then stepped back, linking her arm in Kate's. Castle tentatively placed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. He placed his other arm around Alexis who in turn tucked hers into the crook of Jim's elbow.

"I'm sorry we never met you, Johanna," Martha spoke solemnly, "but I want you to know that you have a daughter to be proud of, and that we will love and cherish your family as our own." Alexis stifled a small sob and Jim Beckett gathered her into his side. They all stood quietly, respectfully, grateful for the mutual succour offered as the birdsong swelled around them and the sun rose higher above the tree line.

Eventually Beckett sniffed; breaking the hold, she wiped her eyes. "I have to get back to work," she said regretfully," we got a body first thing."

"I'll come with you." Castle offered. "I'd like that," she accepted.

"I'm going to walk back to the office" Jim Beckett stated "it's a fine morning and I could do with some exercise." Alexis looked at him a little hesitantly, "Could I walk with you?"

"Of course, anytime." Jim replied, keeping her arm linked through his.

Back on the hard top driveway they separated. "Guess that means I get the town car, I've got a class to prepare for." Martha announced. She hugged Kate swiftly, "see you later kiddo!"

The group parted after hugs from her Dad and Alexis. Never a demonstrative man Beckett realised he too was becoming accustomed to the uninhibited warmth of their new family.

As Castle closed the car door his phone beeped. She reached for her own cell to switch it back on, but Castle was already swiping his phone's screen. "It's Esposito" he told her. "Do I know where you are? Gates is on warpath." he quoted.

She started the car. "Tell him we're on the way." Detective Beckett was back on the job.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N. I thought I'd try a bit of case stuff but it's really hard – kudos to the show writers who manage it every week! _

Finding a Date - Chapter 6. Investigating the case

Beckett scanned the murder board checking that everything they knew was recorded. Castle had called Esposito from the car and got an update. The detective had found nothing out of the ordinary at the vic's apartment, now identified as a Sandra Armitage, aged 20.

Her sister and flatmate Ruth had been frantic with worry when he'd arrived. She'd missed Sandra at breakfast and found her bed hadn't been slept in. She'd immediately called the Nanny agency Sandra worked for and had been told that Sandra had been allocated a family the last couple of weeks and may have stayed over there, but it was not policy to release the family's details to her over the phone.

Esposito had had the unhappy task of informing her of her sister's death. It was usually Beckett that fulfilled this role with great professionalism and delicacy and Esposito tried to emulate her sympathetic manner. The sister had also been calling Sandra's cell at regular intervals, it was the ringing phone that had attracted the attention of a uniform checking an alleyway near where the body was found and he'd retrieved the victim's purse from behind a dumpster.

Esposito informed Castle, who had his phone on speaker so Beckett could join in, that the bag still contained Sandra's credit cards and some personal effects, but no cash. That made it likely it was an opportunistic theft, the thief not risking any chance of identifiable items being traced back to him.

"Let's get the phone back to the precinct and checked for calls. We'll see you there. " Beckett requested. As she pulled up outside the Twelfth her own phone rang. Her friend, ME Lanie Parish, usually invited her down to the morgue to give her the report in person but Perlmutter saw no need for such courtesies.

His report was short and to the point. "Cause of death was subdural hematoma from that bang on the head. Wound shape indicates it was caused by a rounded object, no defensive wounds so I can't say whether she was hit or she fell. The cold wouldn't have helped if she was lying there injured but my estimate is she died sometime around midnight. I'll email you the pictures of the injury with my report." Beckett thanked him and ended the call.

Back in the bullpen she arranged the copies of the files they had on the victim in her leather folder – wanting ready access if Gates asked questions. Castle had gone to the break room to make coffee but she didn't want to keep the Captain waiting, despite her longing for a mug of her favourite brew. Tucking her hair behind her ear she crossed to the Captain's door and knocked lightly.

Castle pushed open the break room door with his foot, carefully wriggling his way out carrying two mugs of freshly brewed coffee. Seeing Beckett in Gates' office he set her mug down by her elephants and sat down in his usual chair to sip from his own NYPD mug.

"I'm looking for Detective Beckett." Officer Ann Whittaker approached him.

He indicated in the direction of Gates' office, "She's in with the Captain, what do you need?"

Officer Whittaker placed an evidence bag on the desk. "Sandra Armitage's phone. I took the liberty of getting tech to download the call log, there's also a photo on the screen saver."

She handed Castle a folder with a picture of a young man and the victim laughing at the camera in the now all-pervasive selfie. Castle had never become accustomed to officers reporting to him when Beckett was absent but they all did it, even Ryan, treating him just like the partner of any NYPD detective. Castle silently thanked the universe again that he was so much more than her work partner.

He smiled at the pretty officer "How's Paul?"

"Great! His fifth Lone Vengeance graphic novel is selling really well."

Castle nodded, "That's good." He hasn't told anyone he recommended Paul's work to his own publisher. The young officer made for the break room, the entire precinct appreciating the use of the shiny coffee machine Castle had provided.

Just then Esposito arrived in the bullpen and Castle took the folder and phone across. The detective quickly assessed the photo. "We need to find this young man, the vic's sister said she didn't know if Sandra had a boyfriend. She works on cruise liners so is away a lot and wasn't too much help on Sandra's current social life."

He flipped over the page and looked at the call log. "Someone tried to reach her seventeen times between 10pm and 1pm." he said, pointing to the list. "I'll run a trace. "

He typed the number onto his screen and the details came up. "Ouch!" The number belonged to a cell registered to Frank Reagan, New York Police Commissioner. "Now why would he be calling our victim and not mentioning it when he identified her?" Esposito wondered out loud.

Stepping inside the office as Gates beckoned, Beckett offered an apology "Sorry I was late this morning, Sir" she began.

Gates shook her head. "No need to explain." She looked over her glasses about to ask if Beckett was up to running the case when she realised that was unnecessary and would be an insult to the Detective. Beckett wouldn't be here if she wasn't focused on finding out the truth. She waved Beckett towards a chair, "What've you got, Detective?" .

Beckett completed her report; as usual it was thorough but succinct. "Good so far." Gates told her. "What's your next move?"

Beckett shifted in her chair," It was Esposito, Sir. He's done all the investigation on this one."

Gates nodded, appreciating that Beckett gave credit where it was due.

"I'd like to interview the Commissioner, Sir, just for background on our vic. Then we need to check her phone records and watch any traffic cam footage to see what went down on that street."

"Carry on." Gates stood, casting a glance into the bullpen where Castle was now standing talking to Esposito. "I'll set up the meeting with the Commissioner. Take Detective Esposito with you. "

"But Sir! He knows a Castle works with me." Beckett protested half-heartedly. She knew Gates was only thinking what was best for the precinct. She didn't need Castle throwing out wild theories in front of the Police Commissioner.

Gates ignored her objection pointing to the TV screen on the wall showing several reporters and cameramen standing outside the Commissioner's residence. "This is high-profile - I want my best detectives on it," but she looked disparagingly at Esposito who was dressed in a khaki Henley style t-shirt stretched tight across his torso and a faded denim jacket.

Detectives never knew who or what they would come across in the course of a day's work and sometimes a sharp suit was an impediment in gaining the trust of some elements in their society but when interviewing prominent people it could help garner respect.

Beckett crossed to where her other two team members were standing. Esposito then updated Beckett on the evidence from Sandra's phone showing her the picture and the call log revealing the repeated calls from the Commissioner's phone. "You and I are going to talk to him. " Beckett announced.

"Me?" squeaked Esposito. "What about...?" he looked at Castle.

"Sorry babe," she touched her fiancé's arm gently. "Not this time. Gates needs it to be by the book."

Castle wasn't going to make life difficult for his beautiful partner, today of all days. "What can I do to help?" he simply asked.

Esposito pointed to Ryan's empty desk. "Our King of the media isn't here. Could you look through traffic cam footage see if you can spot our victim?"

"On it - Just set it up for me? " Castle requested seating himself in front of Ryan's terminal. Castle was pretty tech savvy and seen Ryan perform this task many times but he didn't have the detective's password access to NYPD files and needed Esposito to log him in.

"Thanks. " Beckett murmured, placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning over him as if looking at the screen her body pressed to his back shielding any view of her thumb gently stroking the skin above his shirt collar.

Castle drew in a breath, no PDA at the precinct was her rule, so he supposed she could break it but sometimes she really pushed his self-control to the limits. Esposito cleared his throat meaningfully.

She moved away and they both picked up their case folders and made to head towards the elevator. "Have you got a shirt and tie in your locker? We're going to be on TV." She indicated the screen above them.

Esposito grimaced but like all cops he had a complete change of clothes with him at the precinct. It was no fun spending half a shift in clothes stained with any one of the obnoxious substances they often came across in their line of work.

Detectives Beckett and Esposito made their way swiftly between the media entourage outside the Police Commissioner's home. Esposito was now wearing a mid green dress shirt and toning tie with a smart leather jacket over his jeans. A uniformed officer guarding the door eyed their credentials and opened it for them.

The Commissioner greeted them in a pleasant living room. Shaking hands with them, he indicated a child curled up on one end of the sofa. "My daughter, Rosie." he said. "Sandra took care of her."

"Hi Rosie," Beckett responded squatting in front of her, "my name's Kate. How old are you?"

"Five and a bit." The youngster replied, gravely. "Is Sandy really dead?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart." Tears appeared in the child's eyes and her father picked her up and handed to an older woman who'd appeared in the doorway.

"My sister will look after her," he said, "how can I help you, Detectives?"

Beckett began by asking how long Sandra had worked for the family and the Commissioner explained she'd been sent by the Agency after their previous nanny had left to get married at Christmas.

"My wife died two years ago," he told them, "from cancer. I have a son from my first marriage. He's eighteen, still at college and I can't expect him to look after Rosie. Sandra took Rosie to kindergarten and met her, gave her her tea and stayed with her .till I in got in. If I had meetings Sandra would stay over but she had her own place and a sister, I believe."

"Yes sir." Esposito spoke up. "We've talked to her but she works away and hasn't seen Sandra for a while."

"Any problems with Sandra? "

"No, none at all. She had all the right qualifications, and Rosie liked her, that was what was important to me. "

"Are you aware of any difficulties in Sandra's personal life, a boyfriend perhaps?" Esposito pressed, glancing at Beckett who was observing the Commissioner closely.

"She'd only been with us two weeks, we'd hardly got to personal stuff," the Commissioner replied. "She stayed over last week when the weather was bad as I was concerned she wouldn't get here in the snow but she kept to herself. I haven't seen anyone with her, dropping her off or meeting her," he volunteered.

Beckett nodded. "Do you recognise this phone number, Sir?" She handed over a copy of the call log sheet.

"No, can't say I do."

"That number rang Sandra's phone seventeen times the night she died, it's registered to you!" Esposito told him crisply.

The Commissioner leapt to his feet and the two detectives also stood, recognising his rank. "What are you suggesting Detective? You're way out of line. I thought I was helping you with background information. I am not involved in this girl's unfortunate death!"

The two detectives looked at each other. This wasn't going well, and they didn't have sufficient evidence to push any further. "We're just doing our job, Sir. Thank you for your time." Beckett tried to ameliorate the situation.

As they turned to leave a young man entered the room, his eyes red rimmed. "What's going on, Dad?"

Both detectives inhaled sharply recognising his face from the selfie on their victim's phone. Beckett changed the direction of her questions.

"Your son, Sir?" She looked at the Commissioner.

"Yes this is Jamie."

She introduced herself and Esposito, shaking the limp hand the young man proffered. She sat down again, pulling a copy of the photo from her file.

"I guess you were a friend of Sandra's?" she said softly to Jamie, showing the picture to him and then to his father. Jamie gulped and sat down heavily, glancing worriedly at his father.

"We dated a couple of times," he admitted, "we liked each other but I knew I needed to spend more time on schoolwork to improve my grades. I met her last evening after she finished here and I told her I couldn't see her anymore. She was mad at me and walked out of the diner. I should've gone after her; I should have seen her home. But I didn't hurt her! I kept calling after she left but she didn't pick up."

The Commissioner snapped his fingers. "The phone! It was an old one of mine I gave to Jamie when he lost his. It was still registered to me." Beckett sighed, as the facts fell into place.

"We'll check your story, "she told Jamie, taking down the address of the diner.

Thanking the Commissioner again she offered her condolences to them both. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Do you believe him?" Esposito asked as they got into her cruiser. "Yeah, actually I do. He kept calling her cell long after we know she was dead. Jamie's not devious enough to try to cover himself by doing that."

Esposito agreed. "She must've got mugged on her way home," he stated sadly. "I really wasn't looking forward to arresting the Commissioner or his son. It can so ruin a guy's career!"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N. Thanks to all have reviewed, followed & favourited. You inspire me - but perhaps case fiction isn't my strong point? Wrapping it up now and the next few chapters will revert to family conversations. _

Finding a Date – Chapter 7. It's not a case

Castle rubbed his eyes surreptitiously, upset by the scenes from the traffic cam. They'd had no idea of Sandra's route to the crime scene so he had tracked back down the street from the shop doorway. He found her quickly enough; staggering from side to side, she'd immediately drawn his attention on the quiet street.

She reached the ATM point and leant heavily on the keypad panel then one more lurching step and she'd reached the shop doorway, sinking gracelessly down against it and not moving again. The timestamp read 24.00 hours.

Watching someone's last moments was a gut wrenching experience. He hadn't known this woman but inevitably his mind returned to a cemetery and another woman dying in front of his eyes

"_Kate, shh… Kate. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay? _

_Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate."_

He shook himself mentally and put up another screen capture trying to guess the direction from which Sandra would turn onto that street. He was lucky, after a few minutes moving back and forth through the recording he found her again. Her gait was erratic, weaving amongst the few people moving in this part of town at such a late hour.

He wound the film back, catching sight of their victim as she crossed the street not looking either way, narrowly avoiding being hit by a delivery van. She walked several hundred yards until she fell heavily near an alleyway. She got up but Castle realised she no longer had her bag.

He loaded the next recording finding her almost immediately then fast back tracking until he lost her. She seemed to appear on this street quite suddenly, then he realised what he was looking at. He stopped the recording and rewound it until the scene was focused on the exit from a Subway station. Sandra's head and body appeared at the top of the steps but she seemed to trip on the top step and fell heavily thumping the side of her head against the end of the metal handrail.

Castle winced, running the short sequence again. There was no one else around, she'd simply fallen. It was all a tragic accident. He ran the tape on, watching her stumble to her feet and continue along the sidewalk, touching her hand to the side of her head.

He ran it back, starting from the beginning where the timestamp read 23.47. As she exited the subway, she tripped and fell, got up and continued on her way. He followed her uneven progress until she moved no more. Then, to be certain, he fast forwarded until the taxi driver leaned over her and used his phone, the timestamp corresponding with the time of the 911 call received by emergency services.

He looked around the bullpen. Beckett and Esposito were still out. He swallowed hard and stood straightening his jacket. He could do this, he needed to do this.

He tapped hesitantly on the glass window in the door of the captain's office. She beckoned him in. He remembered being called into his Headmaster's office after another of his pranks had been discovered, it felt much the same. He hoped it wouldn't end the same way. That time he had been expelled.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door but stayed by the entrance. "Mr Castle," she greeted him evenly.

"Um Sir, er...Captain you need to see this," he indicated with his thumb at the desk he'd just left.

She slipped her glasses off, placing them on her desk. "Show me," she said, following him back to the screen.

"I've been checking traffic cam footage and I've found our victim She wasn't attacked, it was an accident." Now accustomed to the system he expertly found the start point as Sandra Armitage appeared from the subway.

"She trips," he told Gates as she stood behind him watching the footage. "Cracks her head, and then gets up and goes on. She can't have realised how badly hurt she was. She reappears here," he fast forwarded to where she crossed the street. "She falls again, she's obviously concussed she drops her purse by the alleyway but gets up, goes on. " The tape showed the young woman stumbling along the sidewalk. "She's getting weaker," Castle narrated, "till she collapses in the doorway. She doesn't move again, there's no one about and she's hidden from passing traffic by parked cars. It's not until the taxi driver uses the ATM that anyone sees her. "

Gates sighed heavily and reached for the phone. "I'll get CSU to check that handrail and see if there was any reason for her to fall up that step. I agree, Mr Castle, it doesn't look like this one's a homicide." He puffed out his chest and sat up straighter. Maybe she was warming to him after all.

"Call Beckett with the news." she instructed him.

The victim's sister accepted her personal effects from Esposito as he explained the tragic circumstances. Sandra's hair had been found on the metal handrail at the top of the subway stairs. It was definitely there she got the injury but there was sign of any fault with the step. No one was to blame.

He showed Ruth out, once again offering his sympathy.

Detective Beckett put down an empty take out carton on her desk and licked her lips appreciatively. She reached for a much-needed mug of coffee. As Castle cleared the murder board, Gates came out of her office having just explained their latest findings to the Commissioner.

"Apparently the Commissioner had no idea his son was seeing their nanny. And he'd forgotten about the phone. He thanks you for resolving this matter so speedily." She eyed the TV high on the wall seeing the news report from outside the Commissioner's residence from earlier, gratified to note the change in Esposito attire.

"You've done the precinct proud," she told them, "the paperwork can wait. Go home, people."

"I solved it!" Castle announced for the umpteenth time as Officer Whitaker walked by on another task. He'd been telling anyone who would listen how he'd tracked the victim's route.

"No you didn't, Mr Castle." Gates rebuked him firmly. "No murder, no case, nothing to solve."

He pouted, "That's so not fair!" Beckett claimed her coat from the back of her chair. "Let's go home," she said, "I'll cook dinner, that's fair!"

She turned as she neared the elevator realising her partner was still packing away files.

"You coming, Castle?" He dropped the last picture on the heap in the box and hurried after her.

He knew he'd helped and he thought back to the months and years they gone their separate ways after work; worse, sometimes she'd gone with Demming or Josh and he'd pretended not to care. He would promise he'd see her tomorrow and step into the elevator before his bravado snapped. Just as well he had inherited a soupçon of his mothers acting skills, he had so needed them back then.

It had all been worth it, his patience had been rewarded and whilst enjoying a dinner with his fiancée was always special, just going home with his fiancée was recompense enough.

"Can I choose dessert?" he murmured suggestively, placing his broad palm in the small of her back and ushering her into the elevator.

Esposito watched the pictures running on the TV again. He fingered the knot of his tie; all dressed up-might as well use it. He looked consideringly towards the technicians' room then sighed and pulling his cell from his pocket pressed the call button for the first number that came up.

"Hey Chica!" He asked hopefully, "Got any plans for tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8

Finding a Date – Chapter 8. The loft. (Set after 'Dressed to kill') 

Kate stretched, luxuriating in the warmth her fiancé exuded. His palm lay across her abdomen, his chest rising and falling rhythmically against her back as he breathed easily in his sleep. She carefully extricated herself from his arms and slipped out of the bed.

It was still early but Kate was a morning person. She used the bathroom, then her pj's covered in a luxury towelling robe, she padded out through his office to get her first caffeine fix of the day. Her feet were encased in comfy old walking socks and made no noise on the hardwood floor. She'd always suffered with cold feet, ever since childhood.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the first time she'd slept in Castle's bed. Not that they' done much sleeping!

She'd come to him, wet and cold from the swings and led him to his bedroom where they feasted hungrily on each other. Five years of pent-up want and passion igniting in their veins. Then, lying curled together, she'd teased him, scraping her toes along the back of his calf. The yelp had been almost as loud as her own cries of rapture just a few minutes earlier.

"God, Kate your feet are freezing!"

"So warm me up Castle!" she had requested and he had, suffusing her with love and the depth of his ardour.

But she still suffered from cold feet and one evening early in their new relationship they'd been in her apartment when unthinkingly she'd changed into soft sweats and her favourite woolly socks. It made no difference to his appreciation of her or his desire for her; apparently Beckett in socks appealed as much as Beckett in... well anything...or nothing.

Kate approached the kitchen counter, yawning but unexpectedly saw Alexis there. "Hey 'Xis!" she managed. Alexis tilted her head on one side, "Xis?" she queried, "That's new."

"Sorry," Kate apologised, "I was yawning. 'Though actually, it fits. Sisters- Sis- Xis."

"Mmm, OK." Alexis said, "Xis is acceptable." Kate grinned, slipping onto a bar stool. "I didn't know you were here. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, sorry. I should've asked. I told Grams I would be over but..."

"No, Alexis. This is your home, you don't have to ask. I was just surprised."

Kate made a mental note not to pull her gun if she heard a noise from upstairs. She may have threatened to shoot Castle several times but she had no attention of drawing her weapon on his family.

"Is Dad still asleep?" Alexis pointed at the blender, "I was about to make a smoothie." She finished hulling a couple of strawberries and dropped them into the mixer on top bananas and what looked like peaches.

"Go ahead!" Kate told her. "That's his super-duper new silent model."

Alexis frowned "He bought a new blender? "

"Yeah he ordered it especially, all the way from Europe. By the time it arrived, you'd moved out." Kate bit her lip; she didn't mean to open old wounds. "It's virtually silent. Go on, try it."

The redhead switched it on and the machine thrummed as it mashed the fruit.

"Wow, that is quiet."

"Yeah, but it cost a fortune. That's the most expensive smoothie in New York!" she said as Alexis poured them both a glass.

"You can't get used to it, can you?"

"Used to what?" Kate asked as she sipped the refreshing concoction.

"Dad's money." Alexis stated simply. "I guess he hasn't given you the talk yet."

"The talk?" Kate pushed her hair off her face, impatient with herself. Parroting the girl was hardly sensible conversation.

"Yup. The one where he tells you that wealth brings responsibility and how to invest ethically and provide employment for those that need it."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like an economics course I took one semester."

Alexis continued, "We meet his financial people a couple of times a year, Grams and I, about our Trusts, you know. You should come too, now your family."

Kate was astounded. She had assumed Castle delegated his financial affairs and investment decisions to well-paid advisors and left the business to them. Instead it seemed that it was a subject for family debate and collective discussion.

She had pondered if Castle's advisors or indeed her own father would want a pre-nuptial agreement. She supposed it was to be expected with the difference in their incomes and Castle's marital history but somehow she felt it took some of the trust out of the marriage. She shook herself; she'd pushed him away for five years now she was getting all gooey over wedding arrangements? Ugh!

She moved around the counter to start her beloved coffee. "Can I make you some breakfast?" Kate asked, "I don't have to go in yet as we finished a case late last night."

"Yes please, but I'll help." They prepared the food amicably, changing places between the hob and the toaster and the fridge as if they'd always done it.

Suddenly Alexis heaved a deep sigh. "He's not coming back" she announced.

Kate turned, noting the distress on the girl's face. "Pi," Alexis supplemented, "he's not coming back. His parents persuaded him to enrol in College in Amsterdam."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Kate grasped her hand where it lay on the worktop and squeezed it softly.

"You must miss him terribly." Alexis nodded. "I never thought it would last forever but I did like him. He was fun and easy to be with. And we made such a nice h...home." Her voice stuttered and she swiped at her eye.

Kate didn't know what to say. She hadn't been to the apartment, hadn't been invited with Castle and Martha and that had hurt a bit at the time. But she did know about breaking up with boyfriends and she knew only quiet sympathy would do. Her mother's "I told you so!" hadn't helped her, even if had been well-meant.

She pushed Alexis gently towards a stool and placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her. "Eat up." she encouraged, "Is there anything I can do?"

Alexis picked listlessly at the food but after a few mouthfuls she began to eat properly.

"I don't want to stay in the apartment." she told Kate. "It was OK when Pi was around but it's not a very nice area and the corridors are dingy when I have to come home alone. "

"Kate nodded, "So move back here. "

"I've signed a lease." Alexis reminded her. "The rent's got to be paid."

Kate was certain Castle would pay virtually any price to have his daughter back home but she also understood that his daughter wanted to be independent, to stand on her own two feet.

"My work-study job isn't enough now there's only me to pay the bills but I've been doing some research with your Dad for his class action case. He says I'm such a help he's going to pay me. Is that OK do you think? I'll work really hard, I wouldn't take advantage, honestly I wouldn't!"

Kate hushed her with a hand on her arm. "If my Dad has offered you a job you must be good enough. He doesn't do charity." She declared, remembering how she'd always had to earn her pocket-money and recalling his consternation when she made enough to buy a bike.

Just then Castle wandered up; amazingly he was already showered and clad in a loose check shirt over a black t-shirt with jeans. "Do I smell bacon?" He kissed the top of Kate's head then the top of Alexis'.

"Morning pumpkin."

"Who're you calling pumpkin?" Kate scowled at him.

"Uh no... I mean she's pumpkin." He pointed to his daughter, then groaned. "You knew that, didn't you?

"You're too easy, Dad!" the redhead scoffed.

Kate fetched the plate of bacon from where she'd kept it warm on the stove. She looked pointedly at Alexis who nodded uncertainly.

"Er... Dad, is it OK if I stay here for a while?" she faltered, "Pi is staying in Europe."

To his credit Castle's reaction was immediate and heartfelt. He drew his daughter to him and hugged her as if she was still five. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Are you OK? 'Course you can stay as long as you want, anytime you want. This is still your home." he echoed Kate's assertion.

Kate withdrew quietly leaving him to console his daughter. His concern for Alexis far exceeding any satisfaction he might feel that the relationship was over.

Nearly an hour later Kate exited the bedroom, hair freshly washed and held back by a clasp. She didn't often wear it this way but it kept it neat at work. She'd taken the opportunity after a refreshing shower to pamper herself with some expensive body lotion her Aunt had sent her for Christmas.

Castle was in his office, feet on his desk whilst he tapped away on his laptop. As she passed by she brushed her hand across his nape, he hummed but he was intent on the screen before him. She leant on the desk in front of him, her shirt gaping open. "Is Alexis all right?"

" No, but she will be." Castle wasn't unfeeling, on the contrary, he knew his daughter would bounce back from this. She was too well-adjusted not too. In the meantime he'd welcome her home and keep his thoughts about Pi to himself. But he wouldn't offer her ice-cream.

Kate regarded him carefully. "You're a great Dad." she told him.

"I've had several years practice," he quipped "and you helped with advice when I needed it."

"That's one of the things that I didn't get about you at first," Kate admitted. "You pretended to be this exasperating playboy but you were happiest when talking about your daughter and your family. The Ledger featured your love life on page six but you preferred playing laser tag with Alexis."

"Ah yes, that's me. A mystery writer wrapped in an enigma."

"That's a terrible misquote, Castle. "

"Yeah well, you're distracting me!" He wanted to suggest she popped another button but his nose was an obvious target and she had a deathly grip when she was riled, but Kate just rolled her eyes and made her way into the main living area.

Alexis was nowhere in sight, presumably she too had gone to prepare for the day.

She fetched her coat, then opened the safe for her badge and gun before returning to the office. Castle now sat at his desk, two pencils lodged under his nose pretending to be a moustache, his nose twitched adorably as he attempted to add a third.

"I came to kiss you goodbye." Kate told him, "but I don't fancy a mouthful of graphite, so I'll just go."

"Nooo!" He squealed, scattering all three pencils to the floor and leaping to his feet.

He grabbed her around the waist with one hand, the other cupping the back of her head, and he pulled her hard against him in a deep kiss. Eventually they had to come up for air.

"And I'm a distraction?" She cocked at eyebrow, wishing she could just pull him back to their bedroom, but Gates had been given permission to for a late start not a morning off. One thing she knew about her Captain was not to take advantage. She was hard but fair and that suited Kate.

She stepped away her coat swirling around her long legs.

"Can you get home on time tonight?" he asked. "My lawyer and accountant are coming over and your Dad too, I'd like you to meet them."

Kate was stunned. "You want a pre-nup?" she asked.

"No that's not, no definitely not, that's not what I meant!" he spluttered, looking aghast.

"Then why am I meeting your lawyer and accountant?" she questioned.

"Because it's the family financial review time. I involve Alexis and Martha in their trusts and it is time you learnt about yours."

"Mine? What are you even talking about? I don't have a trust." She'd had some money she'd inherited when her mother died but that was only held until she was twenty-one; she'd invested that in her New York apartment and the rest was in bonds.

"Of course you do! Alexis and Martha have Storm Trust funds put aside from sales on my Derrick Storm series. You and Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and the others have Heat Trusts – a percentage from the profits on the Nikki Heat series."

"Castle you can't just give away money like that."

"Why not? I don't need it; my investments make more than enough. I don't need to keep writing to live; I live to keep writing," he told her earnestly, "and so I can help you solve cases!"

Kate huffed, confused and conflicted but also intrigued. "I'll see you later," she promised, turning towards the door. Quickly she sped back to him. "Wait!" She leant in for another quick kiss and humming appreciatively left for the precinct before she changed her mind completely.

Castle returned to the keyboard, his fingers flying over the keys, she really did give him inspiration!


	9. Chapter 9

Finding a Date – Chapter 9.

Kate settled at her desk, the bullpen was busy this morning and she saw both Esposito and Ryan were already in.

Ryan approached, "Here's the report from last night's case." he said, placing a folder on the heap on her desk.

"You must've come in early?" she commented, noting the tiredness around his eyes.

He shrugged, "Sarah Grace was grizzling but it seems the sound of my voice lulls her to sleep so"

"Yeah, me too." interposed Esposito. Kate tried to hide her smile.

"So..." continued the Irish detective unperturbed, "I dictated my report into my phone and she dozed off, then all I had to do this morning was transcribe it."

"Dude! Seriously?" Esposito was shocked.

"You told your six-week old baby a bedtime story about a murder?"

"I don't think she understands me." Ryan protested weakly.

"Well you'll know if the first word she says is "Wicked," laughed Kate, remembering the sticker in the cab that Ryan had successfully tracked down the previous year. Ryan shook his head but he didn't mind the banter; he knew these people had his back, as he had theirs.

He had another reason for coming in early today. Jenny had shown him a letter from a lawyer telling them that Sarah Grace was the beneficiary of a Charitable trust fund set up to pay for her College education. Apparently this was a discretionary award to dependents of NYPD officers.

He'd never heard of the Charity and certainly hadn't applied for funding. Ryan wanted the best for his daughter and any other children they might be blessed with and it wasn't easy putting money away with all the expenses of a newborn.

He'd run a check on the Charity which appeared to be legally constituted and the bank had confirmed the money was safely set aside in a fund only accessible when Sarah Grace entered college.

His NYPD union rep. thought he'd heard of something similar awarded to Captain Montgomery's girls but couldn't help him further. Ryan had the bright idea of checking out the law firm which had sent the letter. It seemed it was a reputable practice with a long client list amongst whom, he was pleased to note, was Black Pawn. Ryan knew someone with connections there!

"Is Castle coming in today?" he asked Beckett,

"No, he should be writing" she replied unconsciously echoing Castle's screen saver.

At that point Kate's phone rang and she accepted the call without looking, "Beckett."

"Yeah, me too," came her Dad's amiable rejoinder.

Kate moved towards the break room. "Hi, is everything all right?" Kate queried, concern in her voice. He rarely called her during a working day although, now they'd been drawn closer by the influence of Castle's family, she did make an effort to speak to him at least once a week.

"Yes. Everything's fine," he assured her, "but there's something I'd like to discuss with you. Are you free for lunch?"

"Sure." she replied and they agreed a time at their usual diner.

* * *

He was already sitting in a booth when she arrived, a cup of coffee in front of him. She slipped onto the red bench seat opposite and picked up the menu.

"Um... you know Alexis has been working with me?" Jim began.

"Yes," Kate replied hesitantly. She hoped there wasn't a problem with Alexis at his place of work. It could get awkward if her father had to ask her to leave.

"Well, she was telling me that she's looking for another place to live now that Pi's gone and I thought... well I wondered, " he tried again, "I thought I might offer her the use of the spare room. I mean the house is too big for me and she'd be company."

He looked at his daughter anxiously.

"I think it's a great idea," Kate said enthusiastically. "She's bright and lively and I'm sure she'll be no trouble. Only don't offer her the spare bedroom, she'll be much more comfortable in my old room."

Jim looked surprised. "Are you sure? I'm not trying to drive you out."

She reached across, impulsively grasping his hand. "No, of course you're not. I left home years ago. Besides I've got a whole apartment I never use, why would I want to keep my old bedroom? Its light and sunny with that dual aspect - she'll love it."

Kate thought fondly of the room in which she'd spent much of her childhood. The view over the garden and the padded window seat where she curled up with her books. She hadn't been back there in years, rarely visiting the house even since her father had sobered up.

"Well if you're sure?" Jim enquired again, "I'll suggest it when I see her."

Kate was pleased he'd thought to consult her first but she genuinely believed it would be good for both of them. She had little idea of her father's social life, if indeed he had one, so the presence of a spirited youngster would keep him on his toes. It also occurred to her that it was unfortunate corollary of Castle's lack of a father in his life that Alexis was also missing a grandfather. In fact, any male influence other than her indulgent father.

Kate had loved going out with her grandfather. He'd taken her to the magic shop and showed her tricks but hadn't treated her like a child. She supposed grandparents can take a responsible but more relaxed approach than parents.

Although she now knew that Castle's father was very much alive she was certain he wouldn't be a good example for Alexis. She hoped Castle didn't want any more to do with him but she'd support him if he did or if Anderson Cross, or whatever name he went by, turned up again. Martha had confided in her that she wouldn't mind too much if he didn't come back and as far as Kate was concerned he was just trouble. She certainly didn't want to execute the outstanding warrant against her prospective father-in-law.

Alexis had excellent manners and an innate consideration for others. Kate had no worries that she would misbehave in Jim's home. In fact she would probably fit in better than she had at the loft recently. Personally, Kate thought she was just pushing at the boundaries which was all part of growing up. Castle had been so accustomed to dealing with a mature well-behaved child he'd coped less well when faced with a young adult testing the limits. Despite the tensions Pi had slept on the couch, as instructed.

* * *

They ordered lunch and as they ate, Kate told him about Matilda King's gift of the wedding dress.

"It's gorgeous Dad, wait till you see it!" she told him excitedly.

"Have you set the day yet?" he aske.

"No, we'd like to bring it forward to this spring, probably May," she told him. "We really don't want to wait any longer but everywhere we've looked at is fully booked. Ever since I placed that announcement I've been inundated with adverts for wedding venues. Most of them are awful. I mean who wants to get married in a swanky hotel - all marble and glass and no feeling. I want to get married somewhere that means something to us!"

He had no suggestions to offer but then remembered something else he wanted to ask. "You mentioned your apartment," he said, "have you decided what you're going to do with it? I mean when you get married." He was afraid she was still keeping it as a possible retreat should the one foot out the door become two.

"Oh I'm going to put it on the market. I just didn't have time before I went to DC and then when I returned, well the loft was rather crowded and we both escaped there a few times but I haven't slept there in weeks." she told him. "It's probably a good time of year to sell so I ought to get on with it."

Jim was relieved there was no hesitation in her decision; it had simply been the pressures of a busy life holding her back.

"Why do you want to sell?" he asked." It's a nice apartment in a good area and a sound investment, why not rent it out? It's not as if you need the capital." He knew the apartment had taken a sizable part of the money she'd inherited after Johanna had died along with the insurance money after her first apartment had been blown up.

Kate shrugged. "I suppose I could. I haven't really thought about it."

"Actually I might know someone who could be interested. It seems her son is getting married and she wants to move out," he eyed Kate but she didn't react.

She was worrying about moving the rest of her stuff to Castles loft. They'd successfully negotiated the removal of Linus, the glowering lion but that was from their bedroom to his office. Negotiating her art work and knick knacks into the living area of the loft would inevitably need to involve Martha and Alexis. The loft was tastefully decorated and furnished and she did not wish to add clutter. Where she would place her Buddha statue? It fitted well by her apartment door but Castle had that millstone arrangement which looked spectacular. He had great taste and she didn't want to disrupt the synergy of his home with her eclectic collection.

There was so much to think about so she was just relieved when her father offered "Will you let me look into it? I could arrange a survey and valuation."

"Sure Dad thanks, if it's not too much trouble." He nodded, satisfied. Their little plan might just work. Parents will do anything for their children; he and Martha were no different. She had confided in him that she wanted to give Richard and Katherine their own space at the start of their married life. Even if nothing came of it he was happy to help his daughter, he had a lot to make up for the years in which he failed her.

"I'll see you tonight." Jim told her. "Rick's invited me to his financial meeting, are you OK with that?"

"Of course Dad. I'll see later. "They parted outside the diner.

* * *

That evening Kate was relaxing on the couch with a mug of coffee before the scheduled financial meeting.

Alexis and Jim entered the loft together, she assumed they'd both come from his law office as they still seemed to be discussing legal terminology. She waved lazily at them.

Jim crossed to where Castle stood in his kitchen, they exchanged a handshake then Castle indicated the coffee pot and Jim nodded gratefully. Alexis joined her on the couch.

"Hey Xis, how was your day?"

"Good thanks," the redhead replied.

"Dad, there's something I want to tell you before the meeting." Alexis said glancing at Kate.

"Hey Pumpkin, what is it?"

"Well, I've met this very nice man, he's quite a bit older than me but he's on his own now and has lots of space and he has invited me to move in..."

Kate took one look at Castle who was nearly puce, a look of horror and dismay on his face.

"Alexis enough!" she reprimanded her. She crossed swiftly to Castle's side; he seemed to have difficulty breathing. She gentled him, a hand on his chest. "It's just my Dad," she assured him, "Alexis is moving in with my Dad, he has the space. " Castle sucked in a breath and wiped his hand across his brow.

"Your Dad?" he croaked, he looked at Jim who seemed decidedly uncomfortable at the way Alexis had chosen to break the news.

Kate would've liked to grab hold of Alexis and give her a good shake and a stiff talking too but that probably wasn't her place, however she did not have to witness Castle's distress and her Dad's embarrassment without comment.

She spoke quietly but frankly. "Alexis, I am disappointed in you. You've hurt your father and embarrassed my Dad. You and I will have a problem if this is how you behave."

Alexis swallowed, mortified. She'd only meant to tease but it had all gone so wrong. She knew how sensitive her father was on this topic and she certainly hadn't meant to upset Jim when he'd been so nice to her. Why, oh why had she let her mouth run away like that? Why was growing up so hard?

But Alexis knew exactly what she had to do and quickly.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to upset you. Jim, I apologize. That was uncalled for when you've been kind enough to offer me a place to stay. And Kate, I don't want you to be disappointed in me, really I couldn't stand it if we weren't friends."

It was certainly a fulsome and heartfelt apology, Kate nodded. Castle opened his arms and Alexis went into them for a hug whispering "sorry" into his chest.

Jim cleared his throat. "Look why don't you all come to me for lunch tomorrow? You can see the arrangements and if you still don't like the idea, Rick, we can discuss it."

Jim had spent many years as a lawyer negotiating terms and he knew how to offer an outcome acceptable to all parties.

"Its fine, Jim really. Now I know it's you, it sounds a splendid idea." Castle recovered his poise.

Yes, well I've plenty of room Rick, it's on a bus route to Colombia and she can come and go as she pleases."

"I'm happy you'll be there to keep an eye on her."

"Uh, no Rick. I'll expect her to let me know me if she's staying out but what she does and who she's with isn't any of my business," Jim declared. "Mind you," he added, with a touch of the dry wit Kate remembered from her youth, "if she gets behind on her rent I'll be round here straight away!"


	10. Chapter 10

Finding a Date – Chapter 10. (At Jim's home – set after DTK)

Kate clasped her arms around her shins drawing her knees up to her chin. Jim was giving Castle and Alexis a tour of the house, she could hear their voices downstairs. She recalled other happy times when she'd sat here on her window seat – trying on her first pair of ice skates, opening the letter with the offer of a place at Stanford and the black days of despair after her mother was murdered when she'd sat for hours just sobbing and railing at the universe for being so unfair.

Now happy times were back, happier than she had ever believed possible.

She thought back to the previous evening, still reeling from meeting in which she learnt of the size and scope of her fiancé's wealth. She hadn't yet absorbed the implications. She knew it would take her time to process, that was her way. Castle had snagged her hand as they'd cleared up in the kitchen after their guests had gone. Alexis had also returned to her own apartment, sharing a cab with Jim and apologising again as they had left together.

"You're good with her," Castle said softly.

"I don't want to be the wicked stepmother," Kate avowed, "but she went too far."

"Yes she did, but now she knows she crossed a line and she won't make that mistake again. She wants your respect more than anything."

"Yeah, well I care about her."

"And that means a lot to me." Castle whispered against her hair.

"What did you think of the meeting?" he'd asked, as they stood foreheads touching in the dimmed lights, the fire flickering on the other side of the room.

She'd sucked in a deep breath, "It's a lot to take in. You know me. Castle, I take time to work things out." There was a short silence. He did know but he'd been patient before and he could be again, especially as this time she was talking to him about her need for time.

"You know I don't love you for your money right? But it is part of who you are and I need... I want to take an interest in every part of you." She'd been astounded by the range and scope of his business investments and charitable concerns.

He'd nuzzled her ear, lips sucking at the tender spot just there. "As long as it doesn't change us, doesn't change what we have. I'll give it all away tomorrow if that what it takes."

"Um no, I kind of like the idea that I can buy any pair of heels I fancy!" she said, grinning into his shirt front.

"Hey, anymore and I'll need a new loft just for your shoes," he joked.

She stepped back looking up at him, concern on her face. "What was that about Martha wanting to move out?"

Martha had floated down the stairs before the meeting, her dress eddying in her wake.

"Richard darling! I hope my investments have done well this year, I 'm looking for somewhere to rent. Time I moved out and gave you two some space."

"That's not necessary, Martha!" Kate interjected, somewhat taken aback. "I like having you here, really."

"Katherine darling I love you too," Martha said firmly, "but now that you and Richard are getting married you don't need me underfoot and I'm making enough from my theatre school to pay my expenses."

Kate looked helplessly at Castle expecting him to object. He placed an arm around her shoulders winking at her.

"If Simon Doyle is right we'll need the extra bedroom. What with three kids and office space for a senator!"

"Castle, I am not becoming a senator!" She punched him lightly on the arm, but he just chuckled.

He'd support her in whatever way he could, financially or using his political friends if she did so decide but he was more intrigued that she hadn't denied the possibility of three children and that prospect excited him even more since it involved him ...intimately.

* * *

Now, as she returned to her former home it seemed much the same. Her Dad kept everything neat and tidy and her room was just as she'd left it.

Alexis and Castle came into the room, Alexis' face lit up as she spied the sunny window seat.

"You might want to give it a coat of paint." Kate told Alexis, indicating the walls.

"Would that be OK?" the redhead asked Jim.

"Sure, make any changes you want. I'll get some coffee on. Give me a hand, Rick?" he asked, wanting a private word with the younger man to ensure he was happy with the arrangement. He would, of course, ensure Alexis was safe and well but the girl was entitled to lead her own life.

Alexis browsed along the bookshelf, taking down an old law text-book from Kate's days at Stanford.

"Kate, can I talk to you about something?" Alexis still wasn't sure how she stood with the detective. She'd thought they'd made a good connection, she liked that Kate didn't get between her father and herself, didn't judge her but last evening had shown her there was no free pass, and her deserved rebuke from the person she wanted most to impress had left her hesitant in her presence.

"Of course. What is it?" Kate had never been one to hold a grudge; apology made and accepted she was happy to return to the easy balanced relationship they had been building.

"Well, you remember that Innocence Review case? It felt so good getting Frank Henson off and getting justice for Kimberley Tolbert and I enjoyed all the reading and research with Professor McDonald. It feels the same with the pieces of work I'm doing at your Dad's firm. I know it's only helping out but I'm seriously thinking about majoring in law next year. I spoke to Professor McDonald and he said he thought I'd do well."

"I'm sure you would Alexis. I think you'd be great at pretty much anything you put your mind to but I thought you liked your science and conservation projects?" Kate responded.

"I do! I just ... I don't know. I want to learn so much." Alexis sunk her head on her hands, sighing in frustration.

"It's got to be your decision honey, but even if you study law and decide not to practise it's still a great education. It'd be useful in so many other careers." Kate advised.

"Dad always reckoned I'd be President."

"See, it would be useful to know the law for that!" Kate quipped.

"Can I ask ... I mean I know why you became a cop but what made you choose to study law originally?" Alexis thought Kate could've excelled in any profession she chose. She knew she was one of the most highly regarded detectives on the force. She'd witnessed whilst she was working with Lanie how she stood out in a male dominated world. She was strong but feminine. She had the respect and friendship of her team and led them with authority. She was firm but never strident. She had poise and beauty but didn't flaunt her gifts. She was everything Alexis hoped to be.

"As you know both my parents were lawyers but it was more than just expectation on their part. I saw my mother's concern for those she tried to help. Too many people she worked for had been failed by the system. Sometimes they didn't have the means or the knowledge to fight for their rights. I thought I could solve their problems. I was going to be the first female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court." How naïve that ambition seemed now.

"Perhaps I could do it for you?" Alexis asked seriously.

"Don't do it or anything else for me. Do it for you and I'll be proud as long as you have given it your best shot. "

Alexis glowed, relieved that they were OK, again.

The men returned bearing a tray with coffee and pastries which Jim had fetched earlier.

"Come on Xis, let's get you organised." Kate opened the wardrobe door, startled to find her old tennis dress hanging there. She quickly reached for it but not before Castle spotted it.

"Wow! Bet you looked good in that, try it on?" he batted his eyelids at her, playfully. Kate smirked, glad he never seen the photo the boys had found of her wearing it.

"Not gonna happen" she assured him. Although still slim and fit through yoga, running and working out there was no way she'd ever get into a dress she'd had when she was half her present age.

She started checking the drawers for any other long forgotten items.

Alexis reached up to the top shelf of the wardrobe. "There are photo albums here," she said offering them to Jim.

"I put them there for Katie," he replied, "they're wedding photos."

Alexis looked shyly at Kate and then at Jim. "May I look?"

"Of course."

Alexis curled her feet under her on the window seat; Castle, always curious, perched next to her peering over her shoulder.

Kate had seen the pictures many times over the years. Photos of her parents always brought bittersweet memories but she didn't mind her new family viewing the collection.

Kate recalled the majority had been taken at the reception and showed a plethora of her parents relatives and friends, she knew few of them now.

"You're very like your Mom, you know." Alexis offered quietly.

"Yes she is," Jim agreed, "not just in looks. You have some of her mannerisms too, Katie"

"Do I?" Kate asked, she shrugged pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, like that."

She huffed.

"And that!"

As Alexis got to the last sheet a framed print fell out and she picked it up carefully. It showed the happy couple standing under a columned portico, part of a substantial red brick edifice.

"I know that building!" Alexis exclaimed. "That's Colombia University chapel. It's got a wonderful dome, all warm pinks and terracotta."

"That's right" replied Jim. "Jo and I got married there, we both graduated law school from Columbia so it seemed appropriate. "

Kate crossed to where Alexis and Castle were still contemplating the photo. Castle handed it to her, a question in his eyes. She turned to her Dad, "That's where you and Mom got married?"

"Yes."

Castle met her gaze, "You're Mom would be with you there."

"It's perfect" they said in unison, both laughing as they realised they might finally have found a suitable venue.

"Just as well I know a guy who can arrange it then." Jim beamed at them. "I roomed with the chaplain, before he got his vocation of course. He was one of the few friends who stood by me when I hit the bottle." He felt no need to dissemble, these people knew his weakness and accepted him despite it. "You really want this Katie?"

"Yeah." She looked at Rick for confirmation. "Yeah we do."

"May? I think you told me." Jim asked.

"Yes, but not the first week, Alexis will be away."

"Right, better get on it then." He pulled out his cell and dialled a number.

"Hi Greg, Jim Beckett speaking. Yeah it has been a long time. How's things?"

The one side of the conversation could be heard by all in the room.

"Yes, it's about my daughter Katie. She's getting married this spring and would like to use the University chapel for the ceremony. Do you have any free dates in May? "

The room occupants held their breath. "Very busy you say?"

Jim held up his hand as the three slumped in disappointment. "The only date you've got is the seventeenth. " Kate and Castle's faces lit up and smiles broke forth again.

"I think that'll do nicely." Jim said, as the two nodded their assent vigorously. "Two o'clock?" Another nod from Kate and a thumbs up sign from Castle. Kate's widest smile lit the room as she clasped Castle's hand in both of hers.

"Thanks Greg, that sounds great. Can you book it for Katherine Beckett and her husband to be Mr. Richard Castle? Yes, the mystery writer. No, I don't know where he gets his ideas from either!"

Jim was trying not to laugh; he was well aware how his daughter had become the inspiration for Nikki Heat.

"But" he told his old friend, "you can ask them after you've married them! Would be ok if we all came down this afternoon to pay the deposit and look around? Great see you later."

He ended the call and looked up to see Rick and his daughter locked in an embrace. Alexis grinned smugly at him so proud of her discovery of the perfect venue for the wedding.

He ushered her out of the room, "Come along Alexis. We'll go and fix some lunch. I think they've found their date."

The END

_A/N_

_I'm basing this story on the idea that season 6 will end with the wedding but as far as I know the broadcast date for the last episode hasn't been announced yet , so this just a guess. _

_Thanks to __lkwill39__ ; __ucsbdad__; __scottish castle fan__; __saved240307__ for your reviews and to everyone else who has taken the time to review or has followed or favourited this story. An amazing response to my first published fanfic. _

_I'm working on a one shot post Still – yes I know it's been done, but not by me... yet. _

_Many thanks also to Cheerful Chemist for technical advice on how to format my story on ff! _


End file.
